Une annonce surprenante
by Chicago-PFM
Summary: Erin et Jay invitent Will ainsi que sa fiancer, Nathalie, au bowling ! Mais la partie risque d'être plutôt riche en émotions...
1. chapter 1

**Salut a tous !**

 **Aujourd'hui je publie ma toute première fanfiction donc n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter pour savoir si elle est bien ou complètement nulle !**

 **PS : J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe mais ce ne serai pas étonnant dans trouver par endroit.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'histoire..**

PDV : Jay Halstead

Aujourd'hui, ça fais 2 ans Qu'Erin et moi sommes mariés ! Pour fêter ça, j'ai invité Will et Nathalie au bowling!

Cela fais déjà 10 minutes que nous attendons mon frère et sa fiancer donc Erin commence à râler ! comme toujours !

Quelques instants plus tard , ils arrivent enfin !

\- salut ! Désolé pour le retard, il y avait du monde sur la route ! Commence à s'excuser Nathalie.

\- Ne vous inquiété pas, nous avons déjà réservé la piste !

Nous jouons dans la bonne humeur quand je vois Erin, seule dans un coin perdu dans ses pensées !

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle sursaute.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es en retrait, tu es perdue dans tes pensées !

\- Jay, je t'assure je vais bien ! dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Je sais qu'elle ment, mais je me contente de cette réponse pour le moment.

PDV : Externe

Un jeune homme s'arrête devant leurs piste. Il est habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir avec un noeud papillon et un plateau dans la main gauche.

\- Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? demande-t-il doucement

\- Oui ! répondit le grand frère Halstead.

\- Très bien ! Je vous sert quoi ? redemande le serveur

\- Pour nous deux se sera deux bière s'il vous plait ! réponds Will en regardant Nathalie.

\- Ok! et vous ? dit il en s'adressant au mariés

\- Pour moi une bière aussi ! réponds Jay . Et toi chérie ?

\- Heu moi...un verre d'eau ! dit Erin doucement

Le serveur regarde Jay puis le note sur son petit carnet.

\- C'est noté ! je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Une fois la commande faite, ils se retournent tous vers erin.

\- Un verre d'eau ? Sérieusement ? dit le docteur Halstead

-Bah...je n'avais pas envie d'alcool ! répondit-elle hésitante

-Tu n'avais pas envie ou tu ne peut pas boire d'alcool ? demande Nathalie un sourire aux lèvres

A suivre...

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre !**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

PDV: EXTERNE

-Tu n'avais pas envie ou tu ne peut pas boire d'alcool ? demande Nathalie un sourire aux lèvres

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je le cache ? demande Erin confuse

\- Non !! s'écria Nathalie toute exigée

Erin se retourne vers Jay d'un air " désoler " et lui dit :

\- Jay, je suis désolé ! Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais...j'avais peur de ta réaction et...et je ne s'avait pas si tu était près ou pas ! dit Erin

Jay la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ta pas compris ? demande la jeune femme

Il fait "non" de la tête ! Elle regarde Will qui n'a pas plus compris.

\- Elle est enceinte bande d'idiots ! s'exclame Nathalie

Jay reste bouche bée et de retourne vers sa bien aimé.

\- c'est vrai ? demande-t-il

\- Jay je...

Elle est couper par les lèvres de Jay collées contre les siennes.

\- Je vais être papa ! s'exclame Jay les larmes aux yeux.

\- oui !

Nathalie enlace Erin ce que font aussi les deux frères!

6 ans plus tard

\- Dépêche toi Nolan! On va être en retard ! crie Erin en descendant les escaliers

\- Chérie, ta pris les armes et les insignes ? demande Jay à sa femme

\- Non ! Tu vas les chercher ? nous, on va en voiture.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarre, ils était en route pour l'école et le district.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire.**

 **Je sais, elle est vraiment courte mais je voulais voir ce qu'elle valais en tant que première histoire.**

 **Je suis en ce moment entrain d'écrire une fanfiction qui seras plus longue. Je publierai sûrement le premier chapitre dans quelques semaines.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

 **Merci !**


End file.
